nfs2fandomcom-20200214-history
The Tailed Beasts
Intro: Demons are large monstrous creatures that used to walk the land freely terrorizing humanity. Long ago however, when powerful ninja arts where known widely by nigh every country mankind learned how to defeat these immortal monstrosities by sealing their very essence into that of a child. As time went on others grew greedy for this power and sought to steal these demons from within their vessels, the Jinchuuriki. These demons grant whomever wields them a frightening power, and thus many Jinchuuriki never attempt to tap into the power within them, choosing instead to take the safe route and hide it from the world. Village leadership watches these vessels carefully, protecting them lest the power fall into the wrong hands... hands they can not control. One-Tailed Shukaku Shukaku is a sand-coloured tanuki, with dark blue markings all over its face, body, and tail, and a jagged, concave mouth. The sclera of its eyes are black, containing yellow irides with pupils that each takes the shape of a black four-pointed star with four black dots around it. Like all tailed beasts, Shukaku has an enormous supply of chakra compared to most ninja. However, it does not have as much as the Nine-Tailed Demon Fox. Shukaku has the power over wind, in which it uses to perform powerful attacks such as the Wind Release: Drilling Air Bullet; the ability to manipulate sand, using it as an effective weapon or a nearly impenetrable shield; and can perform the Tailed Beast Ball. Whenever Shukaku is sealed into its jinchūriki, it has the ability to eat away its host's personality, and influence him or her with its blood-lust behaviour whenever he or she sleeps, which leads its host to develop insomnia. Jinchuuriki: Two-Tailed Monster Cat The Two-Tails is a bakeneko that is completely covered with wild blue flames. It also has a right yellow eye and a left green eye, similar to an odd-eyed cat (only without pupils). Not much is known about the Two-Tails' power. It has flexible muscles, giving it speed despite its large size. It is also able to create a fire ball. Jinchuuriki: Three-Tailed Giant Turtle The Three-Tails primarily resembles a turtle, but with a crab-like shell, and three shrimp-like tails. It has a pair of human arms and hands, but no hind-legs. Its right eye is constantly closed, indicating some sort of injury, and because of this, it is particularly vulnerable to attacks directed at its right eye. The Three-Tails is a very fast swimmer despite its size. It could roar to repel attacks; it could produce a large tidal wave that spread away from it in all directions; it could strike with any of its three spiked tails to break through most defences. Its skin was resistant to attack in a similar fashion. Of the beast's more specialized abilities, it could produce a hallucinogenic mist that exploited the victim's insecurities and forced the victim to face them. It could also shoot two powerful chakra infused water balls at the same time. When it swallowed something, thousands of "mini-clones" of itself would attack what it had eaten within its gut, presumably to facilitate digestion. Jinchuuriki: Four-Tailed Monkey The Four-Tails primarily resembles a red-furred and green-skinned monkey, but with a muscular body of a gorilla. It also has horns on its forehead, elongated canine teeth, and spike-like protrusions on its tails. Not much is known about the Four-Tails' power, except its ability to mix its earth and fire natures, and shoot lava from its mouth; a nature which hasn't been seen outside the realm of kekkei genkai. Jinchuuriki: Five-Tailed Dolphin Horse The Five-Tails primarily resembles a white horse, but its head is based off of a dolphin with two long and two short horns. The ends of its horns, hooves, and tails are light brown, with some of the same-coloured spots before the brown areas of its horns and hooves. It also has red markings under its dark blue-green eyes. Jinchuuriki: Six-Tailed Slug The Six-Tails resembles a white, chubby, bipedal slug with small arms and feet. It has two prominent optical tentacles (eyes) and hole-like openings as a mouth. Its entire body is covered in a slimy substance. Jinchuuriki: Seven-Tailed Horned Beetle The Seven-Tails resembles a blue, armoured kabutomushi, with six of its seven tails resembling green insect wings, along with the seventh tail, all growing from the end of its abdomen. Its eyes seem to be covered by a knight helmet like skull, it also has spike protrusions on its shoulders, and six legs. Three on each side. Jinchuuriki: Sorain Orasakai(Rizu Uchiha) Eight-Tailed Giant Ox The Eight-Tails resembles an ushi-oni with four long horns on its head, similar to that of a Jacob sheep. It also has a fifth horn like protrusion on its chin, which appears to have been damaged, much like its upper left horn, part of which was sliced off in battle by A. It has a muscular upper-body structure, with a hunched back similar to anAmerican bison, arms with spiked protrusions on the elbows, and hands with opposable thumbs like that of a human. It has no hind-legs. Its tails consist of eight tentacles that resemble the cephalopod arms of an octopus, and its tails will grow back in the event that they are sliced off. It is also extremely massive. The Eight-Tails was to be the second strongest of the tailed beasts. With its great supply of chakra, it can fire massive chakra blasts. Its tentacles offer it several additional appendages with which to interact with its surroundings and strike targets, but they are also easily severed. Even with its immense size, it has shown a high level of speed when it attacks. Going with its octopus theme, it can also produce ink to blind opponents. It is very intelligent. Jinchuuriki: Nine-Tailed Demon Fox Although the Nine-Tails primarily resembles a demonic kitsune, with orange fur and blood-red eyes, it possesses the upper-body structure of a human, complete with opposable thumbs on its clawed hands. Being the strongest of the nine tailed beasts, the Nine-Tails' strength is said to create tsunamis and flatten mountains with just a single swipe from one of its tails. With its massive supply of chakra, it can turn its simple roar into a powerful shock wave that can repel and destroy anything within its radius, increase its physical strength and speed, and fire Tailed Beast Balls. Although the Nine-Tails is extremely durable, it cannot withstand massive physical impacts. Jinchuuriki: Sai Orasakai(Saikoro Daisuke)